You and Me Against the World
by Aria Oh
Summary: Bella & Bryan have been racing since they turned 15. But what happens once Bryan becomes an agent? Will Bella quit racing like she promised or will she continue? & break the promise she made to her twin brother? What about the promise she made to herself? Jennifer Lawrence as Bella Swan
1. Prologue

"It's you and me against the world. That's what you said, that's what you said. If you can't be honest with me, then I'm afraid this is the end. Hurry Up, hurry up. If you ever really cared about me. Tell the truth, give it up. You sound guilty, cause you're stuttering." I couldn't believe that after all I've been through, after after all I've done, my dream finally came true. I got to sing my songs that I wrote, for people everywhere around the world.

After all that I've seen, all that I suffered through, you think I'd be dead or worse. But ever since **I **left **him** my life has been nothing but better. I still couldn't believe how bad **he** had hurt me. I still couldn't believe **he** had done that. **He** had hurt me more than my parents did, more then my brother did. **He** even did it without a second thought. But why should **he** continue to plague my mind? **He's** supposed to be out of my mind for good. **He's **supposed to be gone for good. I should just pay attention to the task as hand and sing to the crowd in front of me. So as I sang, I sand my heart out, or what was left of it.

"I'm about to loose my crowd went wild as soon as I finished that single line, I couldn't help but smile as they screamed my name and shouted out in joy. "You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time. I need a doctor. Call me a doctor. I need a doctor, doctor," as soon as I finished that line, the crowd once again went wild, and I knew why, my mentor, Eminem, just rose up through the center of the stage with our producer, Dr. Dre, standing beside him. "To bring me back to life"

"I told the world one day I would pay it back. Say it on tape, and lay it, record it so that I could play it back..." I" zoned out after that because once **he** came to my mind, it took a while to forget about **him**. But I did manage to sing all the right words at all the right times.

And before I knew it, it was time to sin **his** song, the once I wrote for **him** after he made it clear he didn't want me. I didn't even singing the first verse of the song, but as soon as the chorus came out, i started hearing the words as I sang them. "I tried it your way, but I've got nothing to show. It's been the same, same and the story's getting old. So I guess the driveway will be the end of the road for us it's too late, let the credits start to roll."

When I finished that line I had spotted Bryan. My twin. Fuck. If Bryan was here then so was **he**. Even, though I didn't want to admit it, I searched for him as I sang, "A lot to say but not today. Let the radio take the silence as we drive. A kiss goodbye, not this time, don't remember what about this song, I ever liked. You know, nothing hurts like loosing." I spotted **him**, and** he** knew it to. **He **grinned and winked at me, and that pissed me off. Who did **he** think **he** was? Coming to watch **me** perform. **He **was the person who had managed to break me.

So as I sang, I sang to him, not yet making eye-contact with him, but still singing each and every word to him."When you know I'm already gone. Except for the pain of choosing to hold to long. I tried it your way, but I've got nothing to show. It's been the same, same and the story's getting old. So I guess the driveway, will be the end of the road for us it's too late, let the credits start to roll."

Now, still singing to **him**, I made eye-contact, staring him down. "I thought maybe we were getting somewhere, but we're still nowhere at all. I watched your tail lights fading, I tried but a tear won't fall. I remember to know love and have it taken away. Can't think of what I learned right now, but I'll be thanking you someday." I sang the chorus again and by then **he **was pissed. **He **knew this song was about **him** and **he** didn't like it. But I didn't care. **He **could kiss my ass. "Let the credits start to roll. So I guess the driveway will be the end of the road, be the end of the road." **Dom**, could suck it.

**A/N: The songs I used are listed in order below:**

**Stuttering by Fefe Dobson**

**I Need A Doctor by Dr. Dre ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey**

**Driveway by Miley Cyrus**

Please review to let me know if you think I should continue with this story, and how you think I did. Flames are greatly accepted, as are compliments. :D 


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

Chapter 1: Graduation

Beep! Beep! BEEP! Ugh. Six o' clock in the fricken' morning. I should not have stayed up till one writing lyrics. But at least I came up with a few good ones. Just So You Know is my favorite one so-Beep! Beep! BEEP! Stupid alarm clock. SO annoying. Yeah, I KNOW that it's time to wake up! Especially with you beeping in my EAR!

I unplugged the alarm clock and got out of bed to get ready for the last and most important graduation of my life. Today I graduate from the University of California: Los Angeles(UCLA). I majored in music and business and minored in art and medicine. I wanted to stay as close as possible to home, while still being able to major and minor in what I wanted. I thought I'd miss the rainy town known as Forks, and I did. But I also missed Charlie, my father. But one thing I missed the most was drift racing. Drift racing helped me when my vampire boyfriend left me. Drift racing helped me earn the money I needed to pay for college. Drift racing led me to Dom.

Dom, the one who taught me all he knows about racing. Dom, and I are in a complicated, unexclusive, beneficial to him, relationship. Meaning, I am totally and completely in love with him, but he doesn't feel the same. I'm his arm candy. I look good, and I know everything I need to about cars. And he get's to hook up with other women. But he finds out I'm flirting with another guy and he goes psycho putting said guy in the hospital for months!

_"What if I, had a thing on the side? Made you cry? Would the rules change up, or would they still apply? If I played you like a toy. Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_" Speak of the devil...

"Hello?"

"What took you so long?"

"What?"

"It took you a while to answer the phone."

"So? You almost never answer the phone. Anyways, I have to go." I hung up the phone and sat in silence for a couple of seconds before my phone started ringing again.

_"What if I, had a thing on the side? Made you cry? Would the rules_-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I hung up."

"ON ME!" I swear I heard a girl giggling in the background.

"Your point?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm acting the same as I always have. And besides, I need to get ready."

"For what?" I knew he wouldn't remember. I only told him FIFTEEN times everytime he decides to pick up my calls. But, whatever.

"Something for school, I'm tutoring a kid named Jaime."

"No."

"I didn't ask for your permission."

"No."

"Too bad, it's too late to cancel."

"You're not going."

"Bite me." And again I hung up, but this time I put my phone on silent. I checked my white G-Shock, which was sitting on my nightstand. It was 6:30. Crap. I had thirty minutes to shower and get ready. I took a quick shower, being carefuk not to wet my hair, it's easier to deal with when dry. Whe I got out I brushed my teeth then ran to my room. When I got out I brushed my teeth then ran to my room. I put on white skinny jeans that as though they had red, purple, black, blue and green paint splattered on them, with a red, white and purple plaid shirt. I walked to my shoes drawerd and pulled out my purple converse. Just as I was pullying on the second shoe there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Bryan."

"Come in."Bryan, my bestie, my brother, my fraternal twin. He's graduating today too. He majored in Criminal Studies, and law, and minored in Psychological Studies and business. He wants to be and FBI agent, but he races too. He told me when he becomes an agent he's gonna quit racing, and so will I, he made me swear to it. He knew I woudln't break a promise made to him. I don't get why he wanted to be an agent. I can't stand to be doing something so good! But whatever, a promise is a promise."What do you want Bryan?"

He shrugged then said"I came to see if you were done."

"Almost. Just have to do my makeup and hair. What time is it?"

He checked his black G-Shock and said "6:50"

"Guess I'll have to skip makeup." He was wearing black slacks, a navy blue button up shirt and a black and navy blue striped tie. He hadn't done anything to his hair so it was just laying on his head but at least it looked brushed. And he shaved yesterday, so he had a little stubble" Look at you, all did up! You look so professional."I messed with his hair and laughed

"Whatever. You look nice too, not as nice as me, but whatever."He smiled at me through the mirror to show he was kidding, but I already knew he was kidding, it's just how we are."Well, like I said, I came to see if you were done."

"Okay..."

"And..."

"And?"

"And Dom called."

"UGH!" Bryan started laughing.

"Why did you tell him you were tutoring, what was it, James?"

"It was Jaime and becuase not only did he have a girl with him while talking to me, but he didn't remember what today is."

"I'm sorry Izzy." Bryan started calling me Izzy our freshmen year of college and it just stuck, now everyone except teachers, my mom, dad and Phil[who all still call me Bella] calls me Izzy.

"It's whatever."I loosely curled some strands of hair and was done. "Let's go. I'm done." Bryan started walking to the right of me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Remember when everyone thought you were my boyfriend?" He wrinkled his nose and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that was the weirdest thing ever, it was-"

_"Bryan, WHAT THE FU-""Bryan, WHAT THE FU-"_Bryan's phone was going off. It's Dom's ringtone. Bryan answered his phone.

"Dom."All I heard was a muphled reply.

"Yeah, she's right here."

"No, she's talking to someone."

"To who?"He looked at me and I mouthed Jaime.

"To Jaime."

"I can't she;s tutoring him."

"Her doctorate degree depends on it."

"Too bad. Bye Dom."

"Because I have a date."

"With you're mom. Bye." I heard Dom yelling at Bryan about how he was going to kick his ass untill Bryan hung up on him.

"You're gonna be in SO much trouble."

"Not if I don't go back." I rose my right eyebrow to get him to elaborate."My Criminal Studies and Law teachers spoke to the FBI..."NO! Dom pisses me off, but I still love him. If Bryan got accepted I couldn't see him[Dom] anymore. But still...a promise is a promise, and blood is thicker than water...But the crew and I are pretty close, but Bryan is Bryan and I'll ALWAYS choose my twin so...

"No way! You got it?"

"Well, I just have to pass a few tests, which I'll be taking next Saturday."

"So, you got it. We both know you'll pass 'em in 1,2,3." We grinned as I said that and he laughed as I reached up and messed with his hair, again. "I'm so proud of you." Then I gave him a hug.

"I think Mom, and Phil said they'd be here at seven, I know Dad said he was almost here when I called him earlier."

"Which means we need to find them all, if they're at the right depart-"

"Bella! Bryan!" I turned around and saw my dad, Charlie, my mom, Renee, and her husband, Phil.

"Nevermin. Mom! Dad! Phil!" Bryan and I started walking to them and my mom ran up to us, giving us a bear hug, only she was capable of.

"I can't believe it! My babies are graduating." All of us laughed at how energetic she was at seven in the morning.

"I know Mom, it went by so fast. I cant-"

_"Breaking my heart. Breaking my heart once again. I want someone to love me for who I am" _

I answered my phone "Yello?"

"Really Bellsy, a Jonas?"

"Hey Jak-wait what?"

"Your ringtone is a Jonas song."

"How'd you-"

"Turn around." So I did and the entire wolf pack was there minus Brady and Collin. I hung up when I saw them

"Hey guys."

All around me I heard "Hi Bella." from Billy "Hi Izzy" and Jake, Paul, Quil and Embry's "Bellsy!" After my warm welcome, I heard "hi bryan." Wow guys, SO much enthusiasm for my twin. He didn't even get a "Hi Bryan." I started laughing out how they greeted them and soon they alljoined in and said "Hey Bro."

"Hey guys."Bryan replied.

I stare=ted going aroung giving the guys hugs and asked, "Where's Collin and Brady?"

"Patrol." Sam whispered as I let go of him.

"Oh...How's the-"I checked to make sure Phil, Mom and Dad were occupied, because Bryan already knew about wolves, and vampires"How's the search for Victorie?"

"Hasn't showed up since a week after St. Patrick's Day." Today was June 16th, so that was good. I checked my watch. It was 7:55. We had to be across campus in five minutes.

"Bryan! We gotta go!" I started running

"What? Why?" I turned around when he started running.

"7:55."

"Crap." And then I laughed.

"Tell me about it. Let's go." I saw the gym's doors and checked my watched 7:59 A.M. I laughed when Bryan ran past the doors then turned around and ran inside.

"MADE IT!" Bryan screamed and everyone laughed at him. He's our class clown.

"Bryan, Bella. So nice of you to join us. And right on time." We turned and saw our principle, Dr. Colon. She's latin. She has a hidden spanish haccent in her voice. She has shoulder length jet black hair, that held starnds of silver. She has hazel eyes, and is a petite woman, even smaller then mom, she used to babysit us when we were in diapers.

"Hi Mim-Dr. Colon." I smiled when Bryan almost called her Mimi. That's been our name for her since forver. Mimi chuckled.

"Hello Bryan, Bella. PleAse find your caps and gowns and put it on. You've got a minute before we leave." Bryan and I started searching through the pointless racks of extra caps and gowns.

"Ugh! Why so many? They're pointless." Bryan shouted

"For students like you who tend to be tardy." Mimi said from somewhere behind me

"I found 'em Bryan!"

"Toss me mine."

I said "Catch!" as I threw his to him and laughed as it hit him in the face. "Great reflexes Bro!"

"Whatever Izzy."

I mimicked Bryan in a gibberish voice that basically said "Whatever Bryan."

"Blah!"

"Blah!"

"Brrrah!"

"Brrrrrah!" I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him and said "That's why I've got my cap and gown on and you don't!"

"Shut up Izzy!"

"Shut up Bryan!" again, I used the gibberish voice.

"Meanie!"

"Butt head!"

"Dummy!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Aw thank you, Brianna!"

"You're welcome, Billy!"

"Put your cap and gown on!"

"_YOU_ put _your_ cap and gown on."

"It is on." He hurriedly put his cap and gown on.

"So is mine."

"Yeah, now."

"Whatever"

"Bluh Blever!"

"Yo-"

"Bella! Bryan! It's time." We ran to Mimi. "Bryan you stand behind Stephanie Suarez. Bella you stand behind him.

Bryan and I both responded in sync "Yes, Dr. Colon."

"As we walked into the 6,000 seater auditorium I hurd music playing. As I listened closely I heard "Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C playing, I though that was a high school graduation song. But whatever.

_"Where we gonna be when we turn 25. I keep thinking times will never change. Keep on thinking things will always be the same."_I heard the girl behind me sniffle. I think her name was Jaime White. Jaime, the irony.

"Bryan Swan." I clapped my hands like crazy, and so had my family sitting somewhere to the left of us.

"Isabella Swan." I swear I heard Dom yell "Go Isa!" But that's impossible, he didn't even remember what today **_was_**. Besides our three year anniversary, and my graduation. It's also the first year since Maya died. Maya was the baby girl we were supposed to have. And he swore he's always be here for me, at least on this day. I stepped down and was engulfed in a hug by Bryan. He knew what today was, and kept whispering in my ear, "I miss her too." over and over.

When he let go, he became more enthusiastic about the current event taking place. "We did it Izzy! We actually did it! Can you believe it? We graduated!"

Suddenly someone came behind me and wrapped there arms around my waist.

"Congrats Isa." NO, it couldn't be, what was he doing here?"Bryan."

We replied in sync once again "thanks Dom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the songs used in this chapter are listed in order:**

**Like a Boy by Ciara**

**Who I Am by Nick Jonas and the Administration**

**Graduation(Friends Forever) by Vitamin C**


	3. Chapter 2: Red Robins Yumm!

Recap:

_"We did it Izzy! We actually did it! Can you believe it? We graduated!"_

_Suddenly someone came behind me and wrapped there arms around my waist._

_"Congrats Isa." NO, it couldn't be, what was he doing here?"Bryan."_

_We replied in sync once again "thanks Dom."_

End Recap

* * *

><p>Dom gave me a kiss on the neck then said "Bye."<p>

"What? Wait, you just got here."

"Yea but babe, you're dad's a cop."

I pouted and let go of him."Fine, bye."

"Come on don't be like th-"

"Bye Dominique."My father was getting closer, about six yards away.

"FINE! But we will continue this conversation, tomorrow."

"Fine. Whatever. Goodbye."And with that he left, but not before giving me a quick glare.

"Congrats Grads!"My mom yelled.

Bryan and I laughed and he said "Thanks mommy." Bryan and I were passed to everybody that came and when we finally made it back to mom she had asked where we wanted to eat. One glance at Bryan and we decided right then and there. We spoke at the same time again.

"Red Robins! Yummm!" We speak in sync ALL the time.

"How did I know?"Mom asked.

"It could be the fact that they ALWAYS want to go there when you ask."Dad said.

"True."Mom smiled and said "Let's go!."

Bryan rode with mom, Phil, Quil and Claire. I rode with Sam, Jake, Embry and Paul. And the other imprints, Emily and Kim rode with Seth and Jared in dad's car. **[A/n: Leah hasn't phased, YET.]**

_"What if I had a thing on the side? Made you cry? Would the rules change up or would they still apply if I played you like a toy."_

"Yes Dom?" I watched as Jake and Paul messed with Embry.

"Why don't you guys come over tonight?"

"We can't we're with family."

"Bring them."

"Yeah, just imagine my father's face when I ask him to go to your house, fun."

"You know what I meant."

"Uhm, I doubt their into that sort of stuff."

"Babe, please."

"Fine we'll go."

"Thanks."I heard a girl giggle and tell Dom to hang up."I gotta go."

"Bye, lo-."dial tone. I sighed. He's with another girl, I should've known I couldn't change him. "Hey Embry, do me a favor?"When he nodded his head I continued."Open the dashboard and give me the notebook and pencil in there." He handed it to me. "Thanks."

"Sure thing."

"I started writing and twenty minutes later, I finished the song, title and everything.

"Mistake?"I looked up to see Paul looking at the song.

"Yeah, it's a song, I just wrote it, it's about a boyfriend cheating on his girlfriend and so she leaves him."

"Sing it?"Jake asked.

"Sure."

_Now that I'm thinking sober_  
><em>Don't you try to<em>_ get no closer_

_ I'm just gonna get my car and drive, and drive_  
><em> Looking in the rear view mirror<em>  
><em> Everything is so much clearer<em>  
><em> Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye<em>

_ The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs_  
><em> Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way<em>

_ Think you made your greatest mistake_  
><em> I'm not gonna call this a break<em>  
><em> Think you really blew it this time<em>  
><em> Think you could walk on such a thin line<em>  
><em> Won't be taking your midnight calls<em>  
><em> Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall<em>  
><em> I see it written on your face<em>  
><em> You know you made it, your greatest mistake<em>

_ When the last straw is broken_  
><em> When the last door is closing<em>  
><em> I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around<em>  
><em> I ain't got the time for looking back<em>  
><em> When you let yourself slip through the cracks<em>  
><em> And you just keep going down, down, down<em>

_ I must stay undercover, lay low, need some time_  
><em> No one to save, to save these sick cycles over me<em>

_ Think you made your greatest mistake_  
><em> I'm not gonna call this a break<em>  
><em> Think you really blew it this time<em>  
><em> Think you could walk on such a thin line<em>  
><em> Won't be taking your midnight calls<em>  
><em> Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall<em>  
><em> I see it written on your face<em>  
><em> You know you made it, your greatest mistake<em>

_ Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line_  
><em> Trying bring back ain't no flipping my mind<em>  
><em> Don't you get it by now the story's over, over<em>  
><em> Still calling my name outside my house<em>  
><em> I'm hitting the switch, watch the lights go out<em>  
><em> Watch the lights go out<em>

_ I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh-oh_  
><em> I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah<em>

_ Think you made your greatest mistake_  
><em> I'm not gonna call this a break<em>  
><em> Think you really blew it this time<em>  
><em> Think you could walk on such a thin line<em>  
><em> Won't be taking your midnight calls<em>  
><em> Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall<em>  
><em> I see it written on your face<em>  
><em> You know you made it, your greatest mistake<em>  
><em> Oh, oh<em>

"It's a good song."Sam complimented. Jake and Embry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" Paul asked. "Edward didn't cheat on you, did he?" I shook my head."Then who? You only write from experience, Bella. You told me yourself and you also told me the quicker you write the story, the more emotion you feel, so what's the story? What aren't you telling me?" When he saw I was about to deny this, he glared at me. His glares have a way to compel you to tell him the truth. Unfortunately, this isn't like one of those vampire powers I'm immune to.

"You guys know how Bryan and I street race?" They nodded, "Well you know our "sponsor", a.k.a leader, Dom?" Again, they nodded. "Well him and I are sort of together." They looked pissed, Embry looked like he was about to phase. "Just let me explain this completely before you blow a casket. Well yeah, we're together but he's been cheating on me, or at least it seems like he is. Every time he calls me there's a girl giggling in the background, and one time she even answered his phone. And well, right now I'm debating breaking up with him" As soon as Embry opened his mouth I looked out the window and yelled "Oh look! We're here!"

Embry looked aggravated but nodded "We will continue this conversation later."Great, I'm two for two. We parked and walked inside. Everyone was already seated. I took a seat in between Bryan and Seth.

"Why are they so mad?"Bryan whispered.

"I told them about Dom and me."I whispered back.

"About time."I heard Seth mutter.

"How did you know Seth?"I asked him.

"I have my resources."

"Bryan is the only person who knows, that you actually talk to." Seth blushed in response."Bryan, do you have something to tell me?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, OH look, the waiter came back with our drinks!"Seth and I laughed at Bryan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the songs used in this chapter are listed in order:**

**Mistake by Demi Lovato**


	4. Chapter 3: Danza Kuduro

Recap:

_"You guys know how Bryan and I street race?" They nodded, "Well you know our "sponsor", a.k.a leader, Dom?" Again, they nodded. "Well him and I are sort of together." They looked pissed, Embry looked like he was about to phase. "Just let me explain this completely before you blow a casket. Well yeah, we're together but he's been cheating on me, or at least it seems like he is. Every time he calls me there's a girl giggling in the background, and one time she even answered his phone. And well, right now I'm debating breaking up with him" As soon as Embry opened his mouth I looked out the window and yelled "Oh look! We're here!"_

_Embry looked aggravated but nodded "We will continue this conversation later."Great, I'm two for two. We parked and walked inside. Everyone was already seated. I took a seat in between Bryan and Seth._

_"Why are they so mad?"Bryan whispered._

_"I told them about Dom and me."I whispered back._

_"About time."I heard Seth mutter._

_"How did you know Seth?"I asked him._

_"I have my resources."_

_"Bryan is the only person who knows, that you actually talk to." Seth blushed in response."Bryan, do you have something to tell me?"_

_"Well, you see, the thing is, OH look, the waiter came back with our drinks!" Seth and I laughed at Bryan._

* * *

><p>After everyone finished eating, we went back to the hotel that everyone was staying. The parents and Claire all went to bed, and the rest of us decided to hand out for a while. Emily was sitting on Sam's lap and Kim was sitting on Jared's lap, both couples sat on the big couch. I felt bad for Quil, who got stuck in the middle of them. Bryan, Seth and Embry were playing poker. And I was writting a song, while Paul was watching me.<p>

"Can I hear what you have so far?" Paul asked.

"Uhm..sure.

_Listen,_  
><em>To the song here in my heart<em>  
><em>A melody I start but can't complete<em>

_Listen, to the sound from deep within_  
><em>It's only beginning<em>  
><em>To find release<em>

_Oh,_  
><em>The time has come<em>  
><em>For my dreams to be heard<em>  
><em>They will not be pushed aside and turned<em>  
><em>Into your own<em>  
><em>All cause you won't<em>  
><em>Listen<em>

_Listen,_  
><em>I am alone at a crossroads<em>  
><em>I'm not at home, in my own home<em>  
><em>And I've tried and tried<em>  
><em>To say what's on my mind<em>  
><em>You should have known<em>  
><em>Oh,<em>  
><em>Now I'm done believing you<em>  
><em>You don't know what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you made of me<em>  
><em>I followed the voice you gave to me<em>  
><em>But now I gotta find my own.<em>

I hesitated here, because that was all that I had so far. But the words kept flowing out of me so I continue, while writting down what I was saying.

_You should have listened_  
><em>There is someone here inside<em>  
><em>Someone I'd thought had died<em>  
><em>So long ago<em>

_Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard_  
><em>They will not be pushed aside or worked<em>  
><em>Into your own<em>  
><em>All cause you won't<em>  
><em>Listen<em>

_Listen,_  
><em>I am alone at a crossroads<em>  
><em>I'm not at home, in my own home<em>  
><em>And I've tried and tried<em>  
><em>To say what's on my mind<em>  
><em>You should have known<em>  
><em>Oh,<em>  
><em>Now I'm done believing you<em>  
><em>You don't know what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you made of me<em>  
><em>I followed the voice you gave to me<em>  
><em>But now I gotta find my own<em>

_I don't know where I belong  
>But I'll be moving on<br>If you don't  
>If you won't<em>

_Listen_  
><em>To the song here in my heart<em>  
><em>A melody I've started<em>  
><em>But I will complete<em>

_Oh,_  
><em>Now I'm done believing you<em>  
><em>You don't know what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you've made of me<em>  
><em>I followed the voice you think you gave to me<em>  
><em>But now I gotta find my own..<em>  
><em>My own<em>

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the second song you wrote today, and both have depressing meanings. They're both about a boy wronging a woman. Who fucked with you?"

"I-I don't kn-"There's that glare again."It's just, Dom. I thought things were going great. He finally told me he loved me, and he's been great to me ever since Maya..."

"But..?"

"I feel like he's cheating on me. Everytime he calls there's a girl giggling in the background. I've heard girls moaning while he talks to me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yes, and he just gets pissed off at me for even asking him that. He won't even listen to my reasoning. What am I supposed to think when he gets mad about me asking? Or when he won't bother to tell me I'm being ridiculous?"

"You've got a point."

"I-"

"Izz! It's 8:45."Bryan yelled at me. Great, only fifteen more minutes till I see Dom, and we have our "talk", unless his little skank made him forget about it, my fingers are crossed.

"Let's go! Alright, Sam, Emily, Seth and Quil, you go with Bryan. Embry, Kim, Jared and Jake can take the rental. And Paul can go with me, K?" Everybody mumbled in agreement.

Ten minutes later we were at the warehouse. It amazes me that this place looks like complete and utter shit on the outside, but the best house I've ever seen on the inside [WAY better than the Cullen's!]. The wonders of money$:).

_La Mano Arriba_  
><em>Cintura Sola<em>  
><em>Da Media Vuelta<em>  
><em>Danza Kuduro<em>  
><em>No Te Canses Ahora<em>  
><em>Que Esto Sólo Empieza<em>

"I _love_ this song. Let's dance Paul!" It's probably a bad idea to dance with Paul at the warehouse, but who cares? Paul would most likely be equal, if not better in fighting than Dom. And besides, Dom is probably fucking his little slut.

_Mueve La Cabeza_  
><em>Danza Kuduro<em>  
><em>La Mano Arriba<em>  
><em>Cintura Sola<em>  
><em>Da Media Vuelta<em>  
><em>Danza Kuduro<em>  
><em>No Te Canses Ahora<em>

Paul and I were grinding against eachother. I think I even heard a moan once or twice. I mean, I could feel his excitement, so he must be enjoying this, perv. We were laughing and goofing around when suddenly Paul was ripped away from me. What the hell?

"What the fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the songs used in this chapter are listed in order:**

**Listen by Beyonce  
>Danza Kuduro by Don Omar<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: No Surprise

Recap:

_"I love this song. Let's dance Paul!" It's probably a bad idea to dance with Paul at the warehouse, but who cares? Paul would most likely be equal, if not better in fighting than Dom. And besides, Dom is probably fucking his little slut._

_Mueve La Cabeza_  
><em>Danza Kuduro<em>  
><em>La Mano Arriba<em>  
><em>Cintura Sola<em>  
><em>Da Media Vuelta<em>  
><em>Danza Kuduro<em>  
><em>No Te Canses Ahora<em>

_Paul and I were grinding against eachother. I think I even heard a moan once or twice. I mean, I could feel his excitement, so he must be enjoying this, perv. We were laughing and goofing around when suddenly Paul was ripped away from me. What the hell?_

_"What the fuck!"_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on Isa?" I guess all things must come to an end.<p>

"I'm dancing with Paul, Dom."

"No, that's not dancing. That's fucking with your clothes on! Are you cheating on me?"

"Oh yeah Dom it's me I'm the cheater in this relationship."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me!" Guess he didn't notice my sarcasm.

"No, I am not cheating on you! And even if I was, so what? You do it!"

"I don't cheat on you."

"You don't?"

"No!"

"So, on thursday that wasn't a girl moaning? And that wasn't you telling her to be quiet? And that wasn't her laughing at you?"

"What? N-no!" I pulled out my phone, "What are you doing?" I put my finger up to say 'hold on', then I pressed play.

"Doooom!"

"Shh, shh. I'm on the phone"

"With Izzy?

"Yeah," And there was the giggle.

After minutes of silence I finally got bored and broke the silence. "Cat got your tongue?"

Dom looked at me with, was that regret in his eyes? "Isa I-"

"Save it." I looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at us, they had even stopped the music. "Bryan, let's go." He nodded his head and we began to walk towards the door, the guys had already managed to get the car infront of the warehous.

"Babe, wait"

"I said, save it Dom."

"Isa please,"

"Please what? Give you a chance to explain? Please give you _another_ chance to break my heart? Please what , Dom?"

"I'm sorry," I think i saw a tear slide down his eye. But that could've just been the dark playing tricks on me.

"Me too Dom, me too" Bryan and I climbed into the back of a car, Sam was driving, Seth was in the passenger's seat and Embry was sitting behind Seth. Minutes after watching the house get further and further away, I began to cry my eyes out.

* * *

><p>When we finally got home, I stayed in the car. Everybody but Bryan climbed out.<p>

"Izzy, I'm sorry it ended like that."

"Why am I not surprised it ended this way?" I asked Bryan

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Or maybe, it just wasn't meant to be, at the moment. You love him. And, I can tell he loves you. He talks about it all the time when we're fixing the cars. But, maybe he just isn't ready to settle down.."

"When is he finally going to grow up? He's already in his thirties. He's not getting any younger! I'm not asking him to marry me. I'm not asking him to stop racing. I'm asking him to not break my heart. I'm asking him to not cheat on me. Is that too much to ask for Bryan? Is it?"

"No, it's not Iz. But-"

"But what?"

"Maybe, you shouldn't have-"

"Shouldn't have what? Shouldn't have dance with Paul? Shouldn't have had fun? Shouldn't have tried to be happy? Are you kidding me Bryan! You're trying to blame this on me! How is any of this my fault?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so harsh."

I was amazed by his bold reply. I didn't even have a response to that. How could I? My own brother chose someone he's known less than a decade over his own **twin** sister. Isn't blood supposed to be thicker than water? Guess it's not in Bryan's world. After minutes of silence, I finally spoke up.

"I ended it Bryan."

"I know Izzy, I know."

"I kept my promise to you." At Bryan's look of confusion I continued. "There's no doubt in my mind that you're going to become an FBI agent. So tonight, I ended it. For you."

"Iz-"

"Jus-." My voice broke before I could finish, so I tried once again "Just, don't." With that I got out of the car and walked inside. With two things on my mind:

1. Bryan blamed me for everything that happened tonight and

2. I needed to leave. I need to leave this all behind.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" At Seth's question, evrybody looked up.

"I guess I'm just still upset over what happened. I'll be better tomorrow morning, promise." I couldn't stand the looks of pity I got from everyone in the room. "I just need to be alone right now guys, so goodnight." After everybody said goodnight, I went to my room and turn my music on to max volume.

**I don't wanna close my eyes **  
><strong>I don't wanna fall asleep <strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'd miss you, baby <strong>  
><strong>And I don't wanna miss a thing <strong>  
><strong>'Cause even when I dream of you <strong>  
><strong>The sweetest dream would never do <strong>  
><strong>I'd still miss you, baby<strong>

This would be the first song that plays, on the shuffly button. Every line of the song reminded me of Dom. I miss him so much, already. If I close my eyes now, I'd dream of him. But they wouldn't trully be dreams, they'd be nightmares. It's just a reminder of what I've lost. I ignored the music and busied myself with packing. I grabbed my two biggest suitcases and put as many things as I could. One suitcase held clothes and the other held my music things. By the time I finished, only reminders of Dom remained. I'd miss the place. But, I needed to get out. If Bryan isn't by my side, what's the point in hanging around?

I finished packing and looked at the clock. It said 12:34. There's a huge chance everyone is still up, so I began to write a song. I read it over and couldn't decide what to title it. So, I sang it out loud.

**"(And I hope.. and I hope..)  
>I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round<br>And now I think that I've got it all down  
>And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds<br>'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
>Not wrappin' this in ribbons<br>Shouldn't have to give a reason why**

**It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow  
>I can't believe that I stayed 'til today<br>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<strong>

**It came out like a river, once I let it out  
>When I thought that I wouldn't know how<br>Held onto it forever, just pushing it down  
>It felt so good to let go of it now<br>Not wrapping this in ribbons  
>Shouldn't have to give a reason why<strong>

**It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow  
>I can't believe that I stayed 'til today<br>There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
>There's nothing here in this soul left to save<br>Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
>God knows we tried to find an easier way<br>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<strong>

**Our favorite place we used to go  
>The warm embrace that no one knows<br>The lovin' look that's left your eyes  
>That's why this comes as no, as no surprise<strong>

**If I could see the future and how this plays out  
>I bet it's better than where we are now<br>But after going through this  
>It's easier to see the reason why<strong>

**It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow  
>I can't believe that I stayed 'til today (stayed 'til today)<br>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<strong>

**The kiss goodnight, it comes with me  
>Both wrong and right, our memories (our memories)<br>The whispering before we sleep,  
>Just one more thing that you can't keep (you can't keep)<strong>

**Our favorite place we used to go  
>The warm embrace that no one knows<br>The lovin' look that's left your eyes  
>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise<br>(And I hope, and I hope, and I hope, and I hope, and I hope.)"**

After a while of debating between No Surprise and Nothing Here, I decided on No Surprise. I looked at the clock and read 2:47 am. Everybody should be sleeping by now, but I should walk around to be sure. I walked into the living room and saw everybody sprawled all over the place. Emily and Kim slept on the couches. Sam slept in a sitting position on the floor with his head resting on Emily's stomach. Jared slept the same way, except his head laid on Kim's stomach. Jake, Seth and Quil laid on the floor, awkwardly. I noticed Embry, Paul and Bryan weren't in the living room. Maybe they were in the other bedrooms. I din't give it much thought so I went back to my room and grabbed the first suit case.

After I managed to drag it outside I put it in the trunk of my blue 1997 BMW Roadster Convertible **(Sexiest car ever)**. I quickly but quietly ran back into the house to get my other suitcase. Once again I managed to drag it outside. But, it didn't fit the trunk, so I put it in the back seats of my car. I was just about to leave the parking lot when I realized I left me money, which I kind of needed if I wanted to you know, survive. Once I got my money, I ran to my car not bothering to be quiet.

"Izzy?" Fuck. "Izzy?" It was Seth. "Guys! Wake up! Izzy!" I ignored him and got in my car. I drove out of the parking lot with a bittersweet smile on my face. I made it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Fuck. Guess I spoke too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the songs used in this chapter are listed in order:**

**Danza Kuduro by Don Omar**

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**

**No Surprise by Daughtry**


	6. Chapter 5: The Big Apple

Recap:

_I walked into the living room and saw everybody sprawled all over the place. Emily and Kim slept on the couches. Sam slept in a sitting position on the floor with his head resting on Emily's stomach. Jared slept the same way, except his head laid on Kim's stomach. Jake, Seth and Quil laid on the floor, awkwardly. I noticed Embry, Paul and Bryan weren't in the living room. Maybe they were in the other bedrooms. I din't give it much thought so I went back to my room and grabbed the first suit case._

_After I managed to drag it outside I put it in the trunk of my blue 1997 BMW Roadster Convertible **(Sexiest car ever)**. I quickly but quietly ran back into the house to get my other suitcase. Once again I managed to drag it outside. But, it didn't fit the trunk, so I put it in the back seats of my car. I was just about to leave the parking lot when I realized I left me money, which I kind of needed if I wanted to you know, survive. Once I got my money, I ran to my car not bothering to be quiet._

_"Izzy?" Fuck. "Izzy?" It was Seth. "Guys! Wake up! Izzy!" I ignored him and got in my car. I drove out of the parking lot with a bittersweet smile on my face. I made it._

_"And where do you think you're going?" Fuck. Guess I spoke too soon._

* * *

><p>"P-Paul. You scared me."<p>

"Obviously. Now, where are you going?"

"For a drive."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. And do not lie to me, Isabella."

"I-i-just," I hate when he give me that look. It makes me spill all my secrets. Stupid Paul with his stupid face. After a sigh I took a deep breath and started over. "I needed my space. So I left."

"Why?"

"He blamed me for what happened. I did it for him and he blamed me for it. I thought I could handle it if he was by me side. But he isn't so...I left."

"He?"

"Brian. He chose Dom, someone he hasn't known for more than seven years over me, his own twin," We sat in silence when I came up to a red light. "It's not fair! I'm his sister! His flesh and blood yet he chooses _Dom_, _my_ boyfriend. Over me-What is that! Why would he-How could he?"

"Let me come with you!"

"What?"

"We could run away together. That way you're not alone,"

I sat there, contemplating his offer. If I say no, he might force me to turn around. If I say yes, I won't be able to completely forget. Which to choose, which to choose?

"Sure."

"Great! Now, where to?"

"New York, New York."

"Why NYC?"

"It's a beautiful city. All those lights! The big apple! Plus, it's home to some of today's biggest names!"

"You mean.."

"I'm gonna try to make it big. I'm gonna make both of them regret hurting me."

"Hmm..."

"What's the 'hmm' for?"

"Just surprised. I didn't know Bella Swan had a mean bone in her."

What was my mature reply? Sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that tongue out, unless you want me to teach you how to use it properly." And then, the bastard had the nerve to wink at me. "There's the infamous Swan Blush."

"Shut up, Paul." I mumbled.

"Good comeback! I don't know how I'm going to come back from that one!"

"I already regret saying 'yes'."

"You know you loove me!"

"Unfortunatley."

"Like you could live without me"

"Once again," I stuck my tongue out at him to finish the sentence.

"You must really want someone to teach you how to use that tongue of yours the right way."

"Maybe I do." And I winked at him. "Aww there's the infamous Lahote Blush!"

"Whatever!"

"Good one! However will I come back from that one?"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Paul asked.<p>

"No."

Five minutes later he spoke again. "Are we there yet?"

"Once again, no."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we-"

"NO!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to ask if we were there yet! And like I answered two minutes ago, no, we are not there yet!"

"NO! I was going to ask if we were going to stop somewhere to eat soon. I am hungry!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan."

"I know! I'm hungry!"

"And I am Isabella Swan."

"I know!"** (No lie, my eight year old cousin kept telling me she was hungry and I kept telling her, "And I'm Ari." She got mad, fast!)**

"The exit is coming up in about 3/4 of a mile. Can you wait till then?"

"NO! I want food now!"

"It's too bad your not a vampire. You could've taken a bite out of me." I winked at him for good measure.

"Who says I can't anyways?" He grinned at me. This is why Paul is one of my favorite wolves. We flirt around but he understands that nothing will happen. Or wwould happen, it might now that Dom is out of the picture.

"Don't start anything you won't finish."

"And who says I won't?"

"Would you really do that to-"

"To who? Dom? Yeah..because I knew him _so_ well. To Brian? He chose _**Dom**_ over his own sister!"

I smiled at him an said, "That's not what I was going to say. But..good to know."

"OH LOOK! There's the exit!"

"Damn wolves and their damn constant hunger," I muttered out. But of course, him being a damn wolf, he heard me and laughed at me.

"Shut up and take the exit."

"You might want to say please, or else I might just accidentally miss the exit."

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE?!"

"Now THAT"S more like it!" When I reached the end of the exit there was only a McDonald's and a Dairy Queen. "Which one?"

"Meh. McDonald's."

"What do you want?" On second thought, he is a wolf, so, "Never mind, just say it into the mic thingy."

* * *

><p>About five hours later Paul was driving and I was writing some more lyrics down.<p>

"Whachya got so far?"

"Well. This one is about Dom, cheating on me, again. But anyways, here's what I got so far:

**I never thought that anyone**

**Could make me feel this way**

**Now that you're here**

**Boy all I want, is just a chance to say**

**Get out. Leave. Right now**

**It's the end of you and me**

**It's too late. Now. And I can't wait**

**For you to be gone**

**Cause I know**

**About her. And I wonder. Why.**

**How I bought all your lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But it was just a waste of time**

**I wanted you right here with me**

**But I have no choice**

**You gotta leave**

**Because my heart is breaking**

**With every word I'm saying**

**I gave up everything I had**

**On something that just wouldn't last**

**But I refuse to cry**

**No tears will fall from these, eyes. **"Even as I sang this last line out, tears began to fall."

"Izzy-"

"Look, the exit."

"Izzy-"

"Can we just not. At least not right now. Please?"

"Y-yeah."

"Let's go check in to a hotel or something relax for a couple of nights. Then we can go house hunting sometime next week."

"How much money did you bring?"

"All of it?"

"And by all of it you mean..?"

"$980,000. More or less."

"Jesus!"

"Yeah. I have more in the bank, but, yeah.." I watched as the exit we were supposed to take passed by.

"You passed the exit."

"Shit!"

"And you call yourself a werewolf, well technically shape shifter. But uhm..you know."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Maybe I will!"

"Do something about it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with that he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone catch the Supernatural reference? The first one to PM me with the answer will get a one shot in there name and a preview of the next chapter. The songs used in this chapter are listed in order:**

**Get out(Leave) by Jojo**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. There's been some drama at school and at home. Due to said drama, I had gotten my laptop/internet rights taken away. But, now I've gotten it back and you have my word that I will do my best to update at least once a week starting now.

Further more, please check out my polyvore account. The outfits I've created will be included in my college portfolio.. I'd like to know what my readers think of the outfits. It'd mean the world to me if you'd like or comment on any of the outfits I've created. I'll also try to create a new outfit once or twice a week, so check that out too. Whenever my polyvore gets updated, I'll put a little A/N in my stories and here on my profile. So, be on the lookout:)

arianakaylani . polyvore . com


End file.
